


Notes and rings

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh





	Notes and rings

利威尔居然给他留了便签。  
医生错愕地看着那张夹在手术安排和查房表之间的淡黄色纸条，这种怪异的时空错乱感让他感觉自己仿佛回到了五年前的新婚。  
其实倒也不是什么特别的事情，有的时候是类似于“不准喝咖啡”“注意休息”和“记得刮胡子”之类的叮嘱，艾伦难以想象利威而在书写它们之时脸上流露出来的柔软神情。而有的时候也会是一些所谓的病人的私人要求，比如今天的这张。  
艾伦决定趁着午休的时间去找他一趟。  
想来好像也是，洁癖如同他们家的阿克曼先生，似乎已经有一段时间没有清理过自己了，因为伤还是没有好全的原因差不多每隔半个星期艾伦会帮他清理一次，只是或许今天会有什么不同发生。  
艾伦是在用温水帮利威尔擦拭身体的时候发现的，青年手法轻柔力度适当地用毛巾擦拭这具自己已经熟悉得不能再熟悉得身体，利威尔捉住艾伦的手指一根根亲吻着，在听到医生浅浅的轻笑声后不满足于浅尝辄止的触碰将青年拉近加深了碰触对方嘴唇的力道，艾伦小心避让着不让自己压到他的腹部，面红耳赤地用余光撇过利威尔某个部位因为他的触碰而挺立起来的壮观野兽，不受控制地咽了一口唾沫，他才没有故意碰那里。  
“心不在焉……原来是在想这个吗?”  
利威尔眼尖瞄到，一手顺势附上青年的嘴唇一手暗示性地捏了捏艾伦的后腰。  
艾伦直接瞪了他一眼，装作一副再也不想理他的样子和利威尔拉开距离，然而最终还是忍不住自己靠过去吮吸男人的舌头和嘴唇。  
“甜的。”医生对利威尔笑弯了眼睛，瑛绿色的水眸在光线下面闪闪发亮，如果排除掉他脑袋里的某些想法利威尔觉得他的丈夫就是个绿眼睛的天使。  
利威尔勉励克制住自己耐着性子问他：“Kiss or sex?”  
艾伦的心砰砰直跳，医生用近三十年训练出来的理性逻辑思维在脑中推测在接近一个小时的午休时间以及利威尔的身体状况到底能不能做。男人明白他的担忧，安抚性地在医生嘴角亲了亲，将手伸入大腿内侧抚摸，估计着后者应该也被撩拨得差不多了。  
然后男人惬意地在身后调高的床铺上靠着，看着医生表面强装镇定地拉上窗帘并且解下白大褂和内里的衬衫扣子，其实连耳根子都红透。  
“小朋友才做选择题。”  
医生的答案很明显。  
“我两个都要。”

估计要早几年艾伦做梦也不会想到他居然会和自己病患中的一个在工作时间内搞上床，还是在病房了。这种感觉很怪异，哪怕对方是自己的丈夫，艾伦正对跪坐在利威尔身上的时候这样想着，但不可避免的是连他自己都难以预料的兴奋。  
等到艾伦把自己的衣服脱得差不多了之后利威尔想要伸出手帮他，却不想被医生无情的拒绝了。耶格尔医生严肃地按住他企图支起来的上半身，利威尔严重怀疑在对待某些不听话的病人上艾伦用的估计也是这种表情。  
“不准动。”医生命令道，“我自己来。”  
男人扬起眉毛，毫不客气地拧了拧青年的乳尖怼回去：“那我奉劝你最好快一点。”  
艾伦明白他说的是实话去，至少利威尔到现在都没有软下去。医生揪着头发自己想了一会儿，决定先帮病患解决他下面的问题。毕竟医生的职业就是帮助病患解决生理上的不适不是吗？  
利威尔看着他撑着自己的膝盖俯下身去，嘴里不搜控制地倒吸一口凉气。这种时候或许还是头发长一点比较方便，利威尔眯着眼睛想着，只要轻轻一扯艾伦就可以吞进去至少一半。  
不过哪怕没有他也在做同样的事情，青年稍微有些吃力地含着病患的生殖器官，小心翼翼地收起牙齿不让自己蹭到他。  
利威尔喘着粗气，一手控制住力道不让自己撕扯艾伦的头发。男人低下头看着艾伦柔软的黑发，青年像猫一样蹭到自己的下体，不受控制地想到彼此之间笨拙的初次，利威尔忍不住笑出了声音，那一次他老二的感觉就像艾伦在用牙齿刨刨冰。  
好像有点过于膨胀了，医生艰难地想着，并且完全不知道他丈夫此时笑到底是因为什么，他用舌头和口腔清晰地感受到柱身上面的暴起的筋络，然后他把嘴抽出来，用舌头往上舔了舔。  
“你太大了，”艾伦装作无辜地解释道，“我嘴里塞不下。”在看到利威尔疑惑并隐忍得有些难受的表情之后羞涩地微笑了一下，再次将它吞了进去。一个深喉，利威尔的老二直接撞上了艾伦颤抖的音锤，这让他简直要当场射在艾伦的嘴里。  
操他妈的上帝啊，利威尔咬牙切齿揪住了他的头发从喉咙里发出了一声低吼，早知道这样在艾伦20岁的初夜就应该把这个小色鬼干死在床上。  
艾伦居然还在舔，利威尔最后难以自持地射了，医生直起身来抹了一把嘴，利威尔有些错愕地听着他喉咙里那种吞咽的声音。  
然后他用手指拈了一些利威尔身上的精液伸到后面开始动作，跪在对方的双腿之间低下脑袋顺从地和病人接吻，现在连利威尔都能听到“噗啾噗啾”的水声，这让男人感到头皮发紧，想要立马把这个小鬼摁在床上肏到他射到说不出话来。  
他又硬了，在艾伦差不多扩张到三根手指的时候。  
“可以了。”利威尔简短地指挥他，这个时候很显然多说无益，感受到青年股间的湿滑。艾伦扶着那根东西缓慢地往下坐，大口喘着气，感受到肠壁一寸寸被柱体撑开。  
因为重力的原因进入得极其顺利，双方都为那一开始就达到的深度而短暂地失神。  
“啊……”  
利威尔将汗湿的额头抵在艾伦的锁骨处，用手指掐紧了艾伦的后腰，余光瞄到两人胸前的戒指随着动作紧密纠缠在一起。  
医生扶着他的肩膀开始摇晃腰肢，上上下下地骑着那根巨物，又痛又爽。  
艾伦听着男人在他耳边带着鼻音的低沉悦耳喘息，心里像是有小爪子在挠但说不出来是什么样的感觉，双腿在对方有力的腰腹上收紧，整个人用四肢缠绕上去方便他接下来的动作。  
这很不寻常，相比起掌控主权他更享受做下面的那个，更何况平日里在情事上占主导往往是利威尔。然而随后艾伦恍然大悟地意识到，而今天无论是利威尔的身体状况还是体位或者是别的什么因素，都让艾伦以一种诡异的方式掌握了床上的主权。  
医生稍微有些嘚瑟地勾起唇角。  
利威尔当然不会知道他的小鬼这会儿脑袋里在想什么，男人只是不满于艾伦放慢了速度于是情不自禁地向上顶了顶。  
“嘶——！”  
艾伦直接用手指向后扯住了利威尔的头发，强迫男人吃痛抬头看着自己，一手抵在利威尔的颈边一字一顿冷着声音说道。  
“我，不，是，让，你，不，要，动，吗。”  
艾伦捕捉到了利威尔眼底闪过的一丝惊诧之色，相当满意于他的反应但在面上没有显露出来。  
利威尔本来想干脆直接讲某些人正面压在床上干个爽，但只是过了几秒就领会到了艾伦的意思，腾出手来在他的臀尖上用力拍了一下，这让医生从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，算是勉强把扯头发的气填了回来：“你他妈的到底骑不骑我？”  
“不然你以为我在做什么？”艾伦没好气地问道，这种变扭而又莫名其妙的对话模式勾起了他的欲火，医生开始加快了腰上的动作，一边大声呻吟着一边往上坐，一边还不忘吐槽利威尔好吃懒做，利威尔一无是处连洗澡都要自己帮忙。  
利威尔只是好笑地看着他，并没有任何反驳。反正身体好得也快差不多了，他只要一个翻身就可以将艾伦压在身下，像是一次娱乐性的猎捕，现在他反而想看看艾伦可以深入到什么程度。  
医生有些困惑了，照理来说并这个时候利威尔脸都该绿了。然后好像要挑战底线似的，艾伦假意堵着气说道，“要不是因为你十八厘米谁喜欢你。”并且充满恶意地用后面夹了他一下。  
忍不了了。  
他才听到男人从喉咙里再一次发出来的低吼声就被利威尔以后入式的姿势压倒在床褥上，脑袋被狠狠地摁在被单上让医生发出一声艰难地低喘，相反的后臀却被摆弄着羞耻地翘起。  
利威尔看着那张艳红的甚至还吞吐着自己精液的后穴只觉得头皮发麻，就着体液的润滑将自己整根恶狠狠地捅了进去，感受到尖端猛烈地撞上了他的前列腺：“十八厘米？嗯？”  
艾伦在前后累加的快感下爆发性地射了出来，后穴也随之较紧让利威尔忍不住加快了抽插的动作，男人伸手及堵住了他的尖叫，艾伦在利威尔的掌下隔着重重阻碍呻吟出声，骨头都要酥了，这种像是强奸一样的性爱模式让后者无比的兴奋。  
“我只是插进去了而已，耶格尔医生。”  
利威尔不咸不淡地说道。  
“嗯……！！嗯嗯……！”艾伦发狠地咬着利威尔的手腕，感觉双腿在高潮后打颤，在重新获得氧气里大口喘息着：“你的伤！啊啊……不行……”  
男人已经操红了眼睛，啧了一声捏着艾伦的臀肉加快了动作，这让医生再一次闷声抗议起来，但并没有什么用处，腹部被自己的性器弄的一塌糊涂，双腿被迫大张着一副任人鱼肉的可怜姿态。臀瓣被用力地掰开，致使正在他体内做活塞运动的器官可以更加深入的挺动。艾伦扭着腰呜咽躲避，但却在利威尔的律动引发的快感下一次次舒爽到颤抖，连脚趾都兴奋到紧绷蜷起。  
最后实在是受不了某些人乱动，利威尔无奈将他捞着抱起来放在腿上，手上拧着，嘴唇含着，下身发狠地动作着。艾伦至少服帖了些，整个人爽得乱扭，扣着男人的肩膀配合着他动作。  
“啊……啊啊！！”再一次深入的时候艾伦失神地叫着他名字，“利威尔……嗯啊……利威尔……！”  
医生明白自己沉溺于这样的感觉，他从一开始就在内心里深切的期望着并且引诱对方带来一场激烈的性爱，因为他总是在担心，害怕有一天利威尔再也无法回来，但现在他只是简单而快乐，满足于当下而不去考虑别的什么。  
利威尔下意识的抱紧他，埋首在他肩膀处，亲昵的吻拂过脖颈和鬓角。胸口的凸起被男人含在嘴里，像是整个人都要融化了，利威尔的每次动作都会扯着肋骨的伤口，一下下钝钝的疼痛混杂着自己的心跳，胸口像是涨满了气泡那样又酸又涨。  
但到底他是欢喜的。  
攀登至顶峰的瞬间，利威尔吻住了他的双唇，将艾伦在高潮之下发出的声音尽数吞下，落在病房外旁人的耳中或许只是一两声轻微的闷声。  
医生用力扣着对方的后脑勺加深了它，后穴里灌满了利威尔的精液，这种肉体上的交欢在高潮过后让艾伦生出一种充实感。  
医生就这么放空自己地坐着亲吻，暂时不去考虑在午休结束之前怎么清理自己这一类让人头疼的问题。利威尔细密轻柔的吻不断落在他的颈间和锁骨上，胸口的银链被一下下轻轻地扯着。  
他用唇齿含住了它，轻轻一勾一扯就使其从艾伦的脖子上脱落。  
现在那枚戒指安静的躺在利威尔的掌心里。  
艾伦不解地望着他，心脏如紧锣密鼓般地撞击着，直到利威尔执起他的左手将指环精准无误地套在他左手的第四根手指上。  
他在过去的五年里曾无数次地幻想过类似这样的场景，它或许发生在满夜璀璨的星光下，或许发生在结婚纪念日的烛光里，也或许永远都不会发生，可当它真正来临的时候艾伦发现自己什么也不在乎了，因为在那种突如其来的狂喜之下他怎么还会在意别的事情呢？  
这怎么可能是真的呢？这怎么可能会发生呢？  
“你……”艾伦瞪大眼睛地看着，指根上的冰凉让他怀疑这仿佛是一个永不可能发生的梦，但它确实就在那里，闪着银光，在他象征着婚姻和承诺还有誓言的无名指上。  
他不可置信地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我和埃尔文谈过了——就是你那天碰到的那个金发秃子，那是我在部门的上司。”利威尔吻吻他，喘息里有浓重的鼻音，“综合考虑来看，过度的曝光量让我不能再继续从事特警的职业，但做个普通刑警还是可以的。”  
那种迎面而来的感激之情让艾伦几乎没有注意要去纠正利威尔的粗暴口癖，他眼泪汪汪抽着鼻子用力搂着对方的脖子，几乎要把对方掐断的那种用力，含着一丝哭腔问道：“所以我们……”  
“啊，可以公开了。”男人温柔地帮他拭去脸上的泪水微笑着说。  
艾伦继续抽了抽红彤彤的鼻子，医生觉得自己晕乎乎的，他同样帮利威尔把戒指接下来，然后非常非常不浪漫地套在利威尔的手指上，一开始还因为差一点戴错了手而被利威尔锤脑袋。  
“然后我们应该做什么？”艾伦傻乎乎地问道。  
利威尔再一次吻上了他的双唇算是作为回应。  
那并不能算是一个非常完美的吻，因为两个人在碰到的时候都在不由自主的微笑。  
“再说了，我还欠你一次婚礼。”  
他的丈夫低声呢喃道。

-TBC-


End file.
